Little Matchmaker
by Rei Nanda
Summary: bagaimana seandainya perang tak pernah terjadi, dan keempat pahlawan Cosmic Era bersahabat-bertetangga-dan masing-masing mempunyai 1 adik lagi?*summary yang buruk*... baca sajalah... Chapter 5 UP! RnR please.
1. Prolog

A Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction

Little Matchmaker

multi chapter

romance / humor

* * *

Hallo minna-san...

Saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini dengan satu cerita...^^, kali ini saya milih multi chapter *kesukaanku...yeah!*. Humb...aku bingung mau omong apa, di otakku tak ada kata-kata bagus untuk aku rangkai... Yah... sudahlah, daripada banyak bacot yang nggak penting... ini dia FF Gundam Seed yang berhasil aku buat -ketik- sekitar... uhm... 1 sampai 2 bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya waktu liburan sekolah...

so... enjoy...

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny.

* * *

'Tok-tok-tok'

"Tak ada jawaban... lagi"

"Tpa-apaan ini? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya...!"

"Apa mereka tidur malam lagi...?"

"Yang benar saja...! Bukankah tadi malam mereka sudah janji...!"

"Tapi, kalau diingat lagi... mau tidur malam atau tidak, tetap saja mereka bangun kesiangan..."

"Benar juga, seingatku... rekor bangun terpagi untuk mereka berdua adalah..."

"Jam 07.30 pagi^^, itupun karena kita semua memaksa mereka..."

"Cowok-cowok aneh itu apa tidak bisa berubah..."

"Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk hal bangun pagi..."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, ya?"

"Bisa saja mereka sibuk telepon... seperti ya..."

"Ah! Benar juga, telepon! Kau memang jenius! Terima kasih sudah membantuku.."

"Eh? Membantu? Aku tak merasa... oh..."

"Yup. Kita lihat apa ini akan berhasil membangunkan mereka dari mimpi indah mereka, khukhukhu"

"Ah, aku mengerti^^, tapi kau harus jaga emosi,ya... kasihan yang lain"

"Jangan khawatir... yak... ayolah..."

'Krinng-kringg-kriiing'

"Hmbh... berisik..."

'Riiinngggg...'

"Hmb...!"

"..."

'Riiinggg'

"..."

"Ngh...? Siapa sih? Oi! Ayo bangun! Handphonemu bunyi melulu, berisik..."

"Ngh... 5 menit lagi... kau angkat saja, bilang aku masih tidur..."

"Bagaimana seandainya itu 'dia'?"

"Tidak mungkin... paling-paling juga cewek itu.."

"Apanya yang paling-paling? Kalau memang dia, aku bisa repot... ayo! Angkat sana..."

"Engh... tidak mau, kau saja sana! Tadi malam aku baru bisa tidur jam 1 malam..."

"Baru juga jam satu. Aku jam 2!"

"Salah sendiri... siapa suruh meladeni perempuan centil itu?"

"Kalau kau punya energi untuk debat denganku sebanyak itu, lebih baik kau angkat hpmu"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau juga punya energi yang banyak'kan? Angkat sana..."

"Ini'kan handphonemu... cepat!"

"Engh... tidak mau... tidak mau... kau saja"

"Kau ini... kaya anak kecil banget..."

"Apa kau lupa? Aku MEMANG lebih muda 5 bulan darimu... hoahm..."

"Huh, daripada mengganggu melulu... eh? Gawat, kenapa dugaanku benar. Ha-halo..."

"KIRA..! BUKA PINTU KAMARMU DAN ATHRUN! S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!"

_to be continue..._

* * *

Author note:

UYUHFT... untuk prolog, aku pikir cukup itu saja. Bagaimana? Adakah kesalan? Tolong koreksi, dan sarannya...*nunduk*

see ya next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Little Matchmaker

multi chapter

genre: romance / humor

rated: T

Pairings: KiraLacus, Asucaga

Warning: OOC, OC, lumayan gaje

ni anime bukan punyak akuuuu!

*tapi kalau pengarangnya mau kasihin ini ke aku, aku bakal menerima dengan senaaaang hati (plak!)*

* * *

Author Note:

hai, kembali lagi nie... sekarang ketemu di chapter satu nie... hehe. Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf sama para readers bcuzz prolognya membingungkan, ya? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Di sini, aku mau bilang... prolog itu sengaja nggak aku beri keterangan apapun kecuali perkataan, bahkan gerak-gerik dan siapa yang ngomong juga nggak. Penginnya sih supaya yang ngebaca bingung-bingung gitu...hehe. hal itu berawal waktu aku baca sebuah *novel... eh, apa ff, ya? Tauk deh* yang epilognya seperti itu. Jadi deh, buat yang kaya gitu... itung-itung pelampiasan rasa sebel gara-gara bingung harus nentuin siapa yang ngomong *ditendang*. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya... untuk kritik dan saran, thx so much...

okelah...kali ini udah cukup cuap-cuapnya, happy reading...

* * *

Pagi yang sangat cerah di asrama ZAFT, murid-murid sekolah terpandang di PLANT ini berlalu lalang dengan gembira dan ceria. Hari ini, mereka mendapatkan libur selama 3 bulan dan diizinkan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya, setelah enam bulan penuh mereka terkekang di asrama ZAFT, mereka mendapatkan sedikit kebebasan, sebelum mereka kembali terjun dalam tugas pilihan mereka masing-masing. Tapi, tidak begitu bagi dua sahabat yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mereka ini. Murid-murid yang lain menatap heran ke arah kedua orang yang dikenal sebagai murid terpandai di ZAFT bersama dua orang murid cewek yang juga merupakan sahabat mereka.

"Loh...? Ultimate Coordinator dan Red Knight kok lesu sih...?" tanya Dearka Elthman.

"Jangan-jangan kalian di semprot Cagalli lagi...?" tebak Miriallia Haw, pacar Dearka

Mendengar nama Cagalli, kedua orang itu segera menoleh dan menunjukkan raut wajah tak bersahabat pada kedua teman yang sedang bergandengan tangan di belakang mereka itu.

"Eh...? Hehe... tampaknya aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya..." ucap Dearka

"Tolong..." mulai Kira

"Jangan ingatkan kami..." sambung Athrun

"Tentang kejadian tadi pagi..." ucap keduanya

Dearka dan Miriallia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan mereka yang sangat kasihan dan tampak bener-bener menderita. Mengingat Cagalli adalah salah seorang dari 4 murid terpandai ZAFT dan mendapat sebutan sebagai Lioness of ZAFT, wajar aja kalau kedua pangeran ZAFT ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan Lacus, sang Utahime PLANT dan juga Pink Princess of ZAFT, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Cagalli tadi pagi. Kira dan Athrun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil bercakap-cakap, berusaha untuk menghapus ingatan mengenai kejadian naas yang menimpa mereka tadi pagi. Kejadian yang sudah berhasil mengganggu tidur nyenyak mereka dan berhasil membuat mereka kena semprotan Cagalli selama 5 menit.

"Hei, Kira..."

"Hmb?"

"Siapa yang akan kau bawa pulang? Bukankah orang tua kita sama..." ucap Athrun dengan nada sedih

"Yah... mungkin aku akan membawa dia..." ucap Kira

Athrun menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk, dia sama sekali tidak heran mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kira, meskipun sebenernya, dia mengetahui bahwa Kira mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat terpaksa dan dengan berat hati. Kirapun menoleh, untuk melihat apakah sahabatnya ini baik-baik aja atau tidak. Athrun menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ternyata pikiran Kira sama denganku, pikirnya.

"Aku akan membawa cewek itu"

Mata Kira melebar, kaget.

"Benerkah? Kau tidak membawa dia...?"

"Kau juga'kan?"

Kira menunjukkan senyumannya yang telah berhasil membuat beratus-ratus gadis jatuh cinta atau naksir pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Kira, si empunya senyum manis nan menawan, kulit sawo matang, rambut coklat lembut dan mata amethyst_ *bahasa gaje mode:on*_, bisa dipastikan...cewek-cewek akan segera lemas saat melihatnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia menjadi musuh banyak cowok di sekolah ini dan bahkan di seluruh PLANT, bukan hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga berada yang sangat memberi pengaruh bagi PLANT, namun juga karena kepandaian dan pesona yang dia miliki. Cewek-cewek yang sudah punya pacarpun rela memutuskan cowoknya hanya demi mendapatkan seulas senyum dan sapaan manis dari sang Ultimate Coordinator ini. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa cewek yang berkorban demi dia, tapi Kira sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, dia tidak khawatir menjadi musuh cowok lain, singkat kata, 'EGP, Emang Gue Pikirin?'. Bagi Kira pribadi, telah ada seorang gadis cantik yang menempati hatinya, Putri cantik yang meluluhkan hatinya.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kira kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil ketika melihat Erica Simmons, guru kelas _engineering_ tingkat akut dan bersamaan dengan itu juga, dia telah berhasil mengirim sedikitnya 10 cewek ke UKS. Yah... itu juga karena mereka sudah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah, hoho... menyadari perbuatannya itu, Kira cepat-cepat menunduk, memandang sahabatnya yang duduk di depanya. Cowok berambut biru tua dan bermata hijau jamrud ini menunduk, meratapi nasibnya 

"Udahlah... jangan syok gitu... mending kita cepet pergi ke mall untuk beli oleh-oleh..."

"Yah, bener juga, daripada nanti kena semprot Cagalli lagi..."

Tapii, apa yang mereka bayangkan itu tidak terjadi. Di mall...

"Kira, Athrun, kalian bawa barang-barang ini, ya..." ucap Cagalli sambil menunjukkan barang-barang yang ia beli dengan Lacus.

"Haa? A-apa? Sebanyak ini? Apa sih yang kalian beli! Lagi pula'kan..." protes Athrun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Cagalli menatap tajam padanya

"Ath-run...!"

"Cagz, yang bener aja? Ini banyak banget..." ucap Kira kemudian.

"Ayolah Kira... masa kau tak mau membantuku...?"

Lacus berjalan mendekati Kira dan meminta bantuan dengan nada yang very-very sweetttt. Dengan suara bagaikan bidadari inilah, Lacus berhasil meluluhkan hati banyak cowok. Selain tentunya juga karena kecantikan dan sifatnya yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna, khukhukhu. Rambut pink panjang yang diurai, dengan cepit rambut berwarna emas, mata biru laut dan kulit putihnnya, bukan hal yang mengherankan kalau banyak cowok rela berdesak-desak hanya untuk melihat gadis cantik ini tersenyum.

"Ah... Ehmb..."

Kira bergantian melihat dua gadis cantik di depannya ini. Cagalli, kakak kembarnya, menatapnya dengan tajam dan marah, sedangkan Lacus, sahabatnya menatap dengan lembut dan sangat menyakinkan.

"Haaahh~" Kira menghembuskan nafasnya, pertanda kalau dia mengalah

"Iyei! Kalau gitu ayo jalan..." perintah Cagalli

"Terima kasih, Kira~ Athrun~" ucap Lacus sambil berjalan bersama Cagalli

"iIu yang dibilang bebas dari kekangan? Apa ini yang namanya libur..?" protes Athrun

"Ha-ha-ha," Kira mengucapkan kata-kata itu seolah-olah dia tertawa hambar.

* * *

Author Note:

Hehe... chapter satu cukup sampai di sini dulu, maaf kalau bahasanya aneh dan ceritanya juga aneh. Maklum, masih sagat-sangat pemula... diharapkan kritik dan sarannya (^o^)v

typo dan teman-temannya harap dimaafkan dan diingatkan,hahahaha


	3. Chapter 2

~~Little Matchmaker~~

multi chapter

genre: romance / humor

rated: T

Pairings: KiraLacus, Asucaga

Warning: OOC, with OC, lumayan gaje

Chapter 2

* * *

_*Susing-__ Author*_

_ Iyei! Chapter dua updateee! Maaf, ya telat… tugas-tugas sebagai anak SMA baru bener-bener menyita waktu dan pikiranku, hiks…Huft. , saatnya ucapin terimakasih n bales review. Kepada: memorie's of daisuke edogawa, axe-nyoo, rakusu kurain, ofiai17, icha yukina clyne. makasih yahhh...^^ ini chapter dua... ^^  
_

_Thx semuaaaa! Happy reading…!

* * *

_

~~Little Matchmaker~~

Kira dan Athrun duduk dengan lemas di bangku bus khusus yang akan membawa mereka ke kota Aprilius. Di samping kursi mereka, duduk Lacus dan Cagalli yang tampak sangat senang dan puas. Begitu duduk di bangku, Kira segera memejamkan matanya, tidur. Mengingat tadi malam dia baru tidur jam 2 malam, sedangkan tadi pagi sudah harus bangun karena cara membangunkan Cagalli yang sangat-sangat ekstrim, meskipun Lacus ada di sampingnya, emosi Cagalli tetap tak bisa ditahan. Berbeda dengan Kira, Athrun justru memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Athrun melirik kursi di belakangnya, karena keadaan kursi belakangnya itu sangat-sangat ribut. Yah... wajar aja, yang duduk di kursi itu adalah Flay dan Meer, 2 dari sekian banyak cewek centil yang ada di kelas khusus ZAFT. Kelas itu dibuat untuk anak-anak yang berhasil masuk ZAFT hanya karena kedudukan orang tua mereka atau karena uang, bukan karena kemampuan mereka. Pandangannya beralih ke kursi di depan Lacus dan Cagalli. Tampak aura yang sangat-sangat membosankan, karena di sana, duduk dua orang yang mempunyai kepribadian yang bener-bener bertolak belakang dan bisa dibilang sama-sama membosankan. Yuna Roma Seiran dan Sting Oakley. Athrun tersenyum tipis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua orang itu. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kedua orang yang sama-sama membosankan itu berada di kamar yang sama, tak bisa dibayangkan... bagaimana suasana kamar kedua orang yang hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain itu.

Diantara seluruh kursi penumpang di bus aneh khusus kota Aprilius milik ZAFT ini, kursi milik Kira dkklah yang paling menjadi perhatian. Bus yang berisi 15 anak ini mengantarkan 7 orang murid junior, 2 orang murid kelas khusus, 2 orang murid senior dan 4 orang murid tingkat akut atau tingkat elit ke kota Aprilius. Hebatnya, hanya keempat orang yang menjadi perhatian dan yang merupakan murid tingkat akut inilah yang tinggal di Aprilius One, yang lainnya yah... begitulah. Murid junior tinggal di Aprilius Five, Six, Seven, murid kelas senior dan kelas khusus tinggal di kota Januarius Four. Bingung kenapa 4 orang yang tinggal di Januarius ini bisa nyasar di bus Aprilius..? nantikan jawabannya... sesaat lagi, hhe...

Cagalli memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya di telepon tadi malam

_Flash back_

"_Cagall_i,_ kau harus bawa pulang 'itu', ya... kau dan Kira?_" _kata seorang wanita di seberang sana, yang tidak lain adalah Ibu dari Cagalli dan Kira_

_ "Ah... bener juga... aku dan Kira, Ibu?" tanya Cagalli sekali lagi_

_"Iya... besok kau pulang'kan? Sekalian aja bawa ke rumah..."_

_"iya... baiklah, besok aku akan mengajaknya, aku juga akan bicara pada Kira..."_

_"Bagus^^ pastikan pilihannya tepat ya, sayang..."_

_"Ehe, iya, Bu... Ibu, di mana dia? Aku ingin bicara..." ucap Cagalli sambil menoleh, tersenyum ke arah Athrun yang entah sejak kapan __te-ru-s__s__aja mengamatinya_

_"Oh... dia? Ada... eh... sebentar, ya sayang..."_

_Cagalli terdiam, menunggu jawaban__ dai Ibunya__. __Samar-samar, Cagalli bisa mendengar suara seorang pria di seberang sana_

_"Cagz sayang, dia sudah tidur... tampaknya dia lelah sekali..."_

_Tiba-tiba __aja, suara di telepon berubah menjadi suara seorang pria. Cagalli tersentak, kemudian tersenyum._

_ "Ayah? Oh, begitu... ya sudah... iya, baiklah,... aku tahu... ya, sampai jumpa besok pagi, Ayah..."_

_Cagalli menutup telepon dengan perasaan yang campur aduk._

_ "Caga__lli..."_

_ "Eng? Ada apa, Lacus?" tanya Cagalli sambil menoleh_

"_Eh...?" tanya Cagalli_

_ "Yah..."_

_ End of Flash back_

Lacus membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli dengan menyenggol lengan kanannya. Cagalli menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya ini tersenyum lebut padanya, seakan-akan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik aja, ini hanya untuk sementara, kalau waktunya tiba... kita akan bersama-sama mengatakannya'. Gadis berambut pirang pendek yang kini mengenakan hem nila dan celana putih panjang ini tersenyum. Matanya yang berwarna merah keemasan tampak bersinar, seolah memancarkan sebuah harapan. Cagalli menoleh ke kiri, bertatapan langsung dengan Athrun yang mengamati keadaan sekitar, tatapan keduanya bertemu dan mereka tersenyum karena alasan yang sama.

"Nggak tidur, Cagz?" tanya Athrun lembut.

Cagalli mengangkat bahunya, "Nggak tahu. Masih belum begitu ngantuk, tapi kelihatannya dua sahabat tercinta kita ini sudah berlibur di dunia sana," kata Cagalli sambil melihat Kira dan Lacus yang sudah jatuh tertidur dengan sangat-sangat lelap.

"Yah, bener juga, ya... emang tadi malam kalian tidur jam berapa?"

"Jam 2.30 malam"

"Wot? Serius lo!" Athrun berteriak kaget mendengar jawaban dari salah satu sahabatnya.

"Ssttt! Jangan keras-keras, Thrun, banyak yang tidur nie... Cuma kita berdua dan sopir yang masih bangun," ucap Cagalli sambil meletakkan telunjukknya di bibir.

"Serius, Cagz?"

"Yup. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa... kalian masih bisa membangunkan aku dan Kira? Sebenernya kalian bangun jam berapa sih?"

"Jam 06.30, kalian lama sih...haha"

Athrun yang masih kaget justru tersenyum, setelah itu, kedua anak itu justru bercakap-cakap sampai lupa bahwa mereka berdua juga mengantuk. Kira dan Lacus yang mendengar keributan itu bersama-sama membuka mata mereka dan melihat keadaan.

"Heei, udah bangun Kira, Lacus?" kata Cagalli

"Iya... tidur ½ jam udah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa mengantuk, walau masih sedikit lelah sih," balas Lacus

"Apa cuma kita berempat yang bangun?" tanya Kira

"Iya. Sebelum kalian berdua bangun, cuma aku, Cagalli dan Arnold Neumann yang jadi sopir di depan itu aja yang bangun," balas Athrun

"Cuma kalian berdua?" kaget Lacus

"Lacus, dua orang aja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkan kita..." ucap Kira

"Nasib tidur yang sangat-sangat ironis..." sembur Athrun dan Cagalli

"Padahal tadi mimpiku indah sekali..." sesal Lacus

"Hah!"

"Beneran? Mimpi apa?"

"Ayo ceritakan...!"

"Hhe..."

~~Little Matchmaker~~

"Ah...!"

Kira dan Cagalli menghentikan langkah mereka di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih yang sangat mewah. Luasnya kira-kira 300 m2, di sekeliling rumah terdapat tembok setinggi 2,5 meter dan sebuah gerbang putih yang anggun setinggi 3 meter sebagai pintu gerbang utama untuk bisa memasuki rumah mewah ini. Di sebelah kiri gerbang tersebut, terukir nama keluarga pemilik rumah mewah ini. Hibiki. Ya. Ini adalah rumah keluarga Hibiki, keluarga pemilik rumah sakit dan riset terbesar yang ada di PLANT. Kira menunjukkan IDnya ke arah inter kom, dan tak lama kemudian, gerbang yang tinggi nan megah itu terbuka.

"Ini... rumahmu, sayang...?"

Cagalli menoleh, menatap pemilik suara yang berada di belakangnya. Begitu juga Kira. Dilihatnya seorang cowok berambut ungu dan cewek berambut merah, tercengang melihat kemewahan rumah keluarga Hibiki.

"Apa kalian belum pernah ke tempat ini..?" tanya Kira dengan nada sopan seperti biasa

"Udah, tapii... aku tak menyangka, bahwa rumah keluarga Hibiki semewah ini..." ucap si cowok

"Waow... aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Kira^^"

Cewek berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Flay Allster, berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di tangan kiri Kira. Dia bergelayut manja, tanpa rasa bersalah. Kira hanya bisa menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan kecewa dan senyum tipis yang sedih. Cagalli tersenyum hambar, dan mulai membalas gandengan tangan Yuna, Yuna Roma Seiran. Keempat anak remaja itu berjalan berdampingan, menuju pintu utama tanpa rasa curiga, tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata amethyst sedang mengamati kelakuan mereka dari jauh.

~~Little Matchmaker~~

'Ting-tong'

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Kira memencet bel rumahnya dan untuk yang ketiga kali pula, tak ada satupun dari pelayan keluarganya apalagi anggota keluarga yang membukakan pintu atau hanya sekedar menjawab. Terpikir olehnya untuk membuka pintu secara langsung, namuunn...

"Terkunci..."

Kira melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai bergerak untuk memencet bel. Saat itulah, dari dalam rumah megah dan mewah yang bergaya Italia-Inggris itu, terdengar suara seorang gadis

"Tunggu sebentar... aku ke sana..."

Begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka, Kira dan Cagalli berhenti memencet bel dan berdiri diam, menunggu. Semakin lama, suara langkah kaki anak itu semakin mendekat, senyum yang terukir di wajah kedua anak kembar keluarga Hibiki inipun semakin melebar.

'Ckrek'

"Rei-chan!"

* * *

Wawancara Author::

Flay: Kyaaa...! Aku hidup... aku hidup...!1 *sambil nari-nari aneh*

Meer: Kyaaa! Iya Flay... aku juga hidup... kyaa...*nari-nari bareng Flay* aku bisa bertemu Athrunku lagi... Athrun...!*lari ke arah Athrun yang lagi suap-suapan sama Cagalli*

Athrun: Lah? Itu suaranya siapa? *noleh*

Cagalli: Angin kali? *suapin Athrun sekali lagi*

Flay: Iya... mana aku sama Kira lagi... kyaa... *lari ke arah Kira yang lagi mesra-mesraan sama Lacus* Kiraku sayang...

Kira: *noleh* He...?

Lacus: *nyuapin Kira* Fansmu tuh...

Kira: Peduli amat *cium pipi Lacus*

Flay: Kira...! No..!

: *bunuh Meer and Flay untuk yang kesekian kalinya* Berisik! Lo diem aja deh...! Fanficku jadi hancur gara-gara ada kalian tahu nggak

Meer: Lah? Kok gitu?

Flay: Ah~ nggak usah malu-malu... kamu salah satu fans kita'kan?

Youi+Fan-fan+Rei: *nyepak Meer and Flay*

Fan-fan: Dalam mimpimu

Youi: Dalam mimpi aja tetep nggak terjadi

Fan-fan: Apalagi dalam kenyataan

Kira+Lacus+Athrun+Cagalli: Enjoy...^^ hope you like it

: repiu please...


	4. Chapter 3

~~Little Matchmaker~~

multi chapter

genre: romance / humor

rated: T

Pairings: KiraLacus, Asucaga

Warning: OOC, with OC, lumayan gaje, garing hlo..., cerita nggak dijamin, masih pemula sih...

* * *

_* Author*_

_Annyeong minna-san... rei minta maaf, ya...rei baru sempat update sekarang... soalnya minggu-minggu kemarin rei sibuk ngurusin sekolahku... sekali lagi rei minta maaf...*nunduk 90 derajat* hiks…oh iya… adakah yang bisa Fisika? Akuntansi juga...Aku bingung bangeett ='( *emosi berubah dengan cepat...haha*. eh lupaa! _

_'bla...bla...' = thinking_

_"bla...bla..."= speaking_

_Ya udah deh… Happy reading! para senpai, mohon bantuannya..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Rei_-chan_!"

Kira dan Cagallii berteriak serentak begitu pintu terbuka, tanpa melihat wajahnya, kedua anak ini bisa segera tahu pemilik suara itu. Kira dan Cagalli tersenyum senang dan tulus ke arah gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata merah keemasan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, namun, gadis ini menatap keempat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Cagalli dan Kira diberinya tatapan ramah, ceria, lembut, sayang dan sebagainya. Sedangkan untuk Flay dan Yuna, kedua orang ini mendapatkan tatapan mata tajam dan sadis darinya, sangat mirip dengan tatapan tajam Cagalli, hanya aja... tatapan ini masih lebih lembut.

"Halo gadis kecil yang cantik^^ apakah aku boleh bertanya padamu? Kau siapa? Berapa usiamu?"

Yuna berjalan mendekat dan menunduk, sehingga pandangannya sejajar dengan gadis yang masih aja berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu. Yuna memberinya tatapan yang sangat ramah, sambil menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Namun, gadis yang mirip, sangat mirip dengan Cagalli dan Kira ini tak memberi respon sesuai harapannya, dia justru semakin menatap kejam pada Yuna yang menurutnya, bersikap sok kenal sok dekat.

"Ng," Kira yang menyadari tatapan tidak bersahabat itu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Yuna, menggantikan gadis yang mengenakan hem orange dan celana hitam ¾ ini, "dia ini adalah"

"Reika Hibiki, 15 tahun, adik Cagalli dan Kira"

Belum sempat Kira menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis manis bernama Reika ini sudah membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilotarkan Yuna dengan nada datar.

"Siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Reika dengan nada yang sudah sedikit melunak, tapi tetap aja... di mata Flay dan Yuna, nada itu terdengar dingin.

"Aku Yuna Roma Seiran, calon pacar _Onee-chan_mu, Cagalli..."

"Aku Flay Allster, calon pacar _Aniki_-mu, Kira... salam kenal, ya... aku harap kita bisa menjadi saudara ipar yang akrab"

Flay maju dan mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Reika. Itupun kalau dia mau

'He.. calon pacar? Yang bener aja! Pasti Kakak masih malu-malu, seperti yang dikatakan Ibu tadi pagi. Hmb... apa dia bilang tadi? Saudara? huh! Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi saudaramu? Dari penampilan aja kau sudah sangat tidak meyakinkan, dan kalau aku sudah lebih mengenalmu, aku jamin kau adalah gadis centil yang suka memanfaatkan posisi orang tuamu hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan. Huh... kita liat aja nanti. Apakah kedua orang ini bisa mengikuti permainan untuk hari ini, hehe...'

Keringat mulai turun dari wajah Cagalli dan Kira. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan pasrah dan khawatir akan keselamatan kedua teman sekolahnya ini. Tapi entah karena apa, ekspresi wajah Reika berubah dengan drastis. Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis. Sampai-sampai Yuna dan juga Flay kaget, melihat seulas senyum yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan senyum Kira. Reika menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menjabat tangan Flay sambil tetap tersenyum. Melihat perubahan ekspresi adik mereka, Cagalli dan Kira tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya tidak harus melihat double Cagalli.

"Kakak, Kakak capek? Kok wajah Kakak nggak bersemangat gitu?" tanya Reika polos, dan jangan lupa, dengan nada yang bener-bener ramah. Sampai-sampai Flay dan Yuna nggak percaya bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka baru aja mendapatkan tatapan dan nada bicara yang dingin dari gadis cantik ini.

"Ah... iya nih, Rei_-chan_. Capek banget. Bayangin deh, tiap hari kita itu-" Cagalli mulai bercerita, namun..

"Iya, Cagz-_neechan_, aku udah denger berkali-kali..." Reika memotong perkataan Cagalli

"Hehe, iya juga, ya"

Cagalli tersenyum hambar, dan itu membuat Flay maupun Yuna kaget. Biasanya, kalau pembicaraannya dipotong, Cagalli akan langsung menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata yang tajam dan tepat sasaran. Tapi kali ini Cagalli justru tersenyum.

"Kakak mau aku bawakan kopernya?"

"He? beneran, Rei_-chan_? Serius kamu?"

"Iyalah... _Onii_-_chan_ tuh aneh, masa aku bercanda...?"

Reika tertawa kecil sambil menarik dua koper yang ada di sebelah Kira dan Cagalli. Kedua anak kembar itu tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya, sifat Reika masih belum berubah. Reika mulai memasukkan koper itu ke dalam, bersamaan dengan itu, Cagalli dan Kira hendak melangkahkan kaki mereka, masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun...

'Jeblas!'

Keempar remaja itu kaget melihat pintu rumah yang tiba-tiba aja tertutup, dan tidak berhenti di situ aja. Sesaat kemudian, Kira mendengar pintu besar berwarna putih itu kembali dikunci dari dalam. Setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah Reika yang berjalan menjauh sambil menyeret dua koper di kedua tangannya. Cagalli dan Kira saling berpandangan, heran. Bingung. Kaget. Lalu...

"REIKA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Cagalli berteriak sambil mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan segenap kekuatannya

"Reika, kami juga keluarga Hibiki'kan?" ucap Kira, "buka pintunya, adikku sayanggg..."

"Rei! Cepat buka!"

"Reika, ayo buka..."

"Hoi! REIKA HIBIKI!"

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Hibiki...

Reika berjalan dengan pelan sambil tetap membawa dua koper besar di kedua tangannya. Dengan langkah yang santai, dia berjalan melewati Ayahnya yang sedang asik-asiknya membaca koran pagi sambil meminum kopi hangatnya. Tampaknya Ulen Hibiki sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh kedua anak kembarnya di luar.

"Tuan besar, ada apa di depan? Apakah saya perlu membuka pintunya?" ucap Martin, kepala pelayan keluarga Hibiki

"Ah... tidak, tidak. Biarkan aja," jawab Ulen dengan santai dan tenang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapii..."

"Tidak apa-apa'kan, Paman Martin?"

Reika berhenti di anak tangga ke tiga dan menoleh ke arah Martin yang masih bingung. Reika tersenyum pada Ayahnya dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, tempat kamar mereka berada.

"Tapi Tuan... Nona Cagalli dan Tuan muda Kira ada di depan'kan... kenapa dibiarkan begitu aja?" tanya Martin kemudian

"Tak apa... mereka baru memulai permainan untuk hari ini kok," Ulen tersenyum misterius

Yak! Mari kita kembali ke luar...

"Reika!"

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Cagalli dan Kira masih aja berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah mereka. Sudah 5 menit berlalu. Namun keadaan tetap tidak berubah. Mereka tetap terkunci di depan rumah mereka sendiri, sungguh tragis nasib kedua anak kembar Hibiki itu. Karena lelah, Kira memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang emang di sediakan di taman kecil yang terletak di samping pintu. Flay, Yuna dan Cagalli masih sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu. Kira mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Dilihatnya, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dan bermata amethyst yang sama dengannya, menatap lembut sambil tersenyum padanya. Kira membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manis dari wanita itu.

"Ibu...," Kira berdiri dan memeluk Via Hibiki, "Ibu dari mana?" tanyanya

"Ibu dari cafe Mew, habis bertemu dengan Lenore dan Elle^^," ucap Via lembut

"Bertemu dengan Bibi Elle dan Bibi Lenore? Kenapa?" tanya Kira penasaran

"Lho... emang Ibu tidak boleh bertemu dengan sahabat lama Ibu?"

"Tapi rumah kita'kan bersebelahan... Keluarga Clyne di kanan kita, dan keluarga Zala di kiri... untuk apa bertemu di cafe Mew?"

"Ah, kau ini terlalu memperhitungkan hal sepele semacam itu. Sesekali bolehlah... ini ide Lenore," Via mencubit pipi Kira

"Auw... sakit, Bu," ucap Kira dengan nada manja yang sengaja dibuat-buat

"Kira_-chan_ manja dehh... Cagalli_-chan_," Via menoleh ke arah Cagalli, "kenapa kau menggedor-gedor pintu?"

Mendengar sebuah suara lembut dari belakang mereka, Cagalli, Flay dan Yuna menoleh secara bersamaan dan menatap Via yang berdiri di samping Kira. Cagalli tersenyum sambil berlari, memeluk Via. Flay dan Yuna hanya bisa berpandangan heran. Wajar aja, mereka tidak tahu siapa wanita cantik berambut coklat ini.

"Kenapa kau menggedor-gedor pintu?" tanya Via sekali lagi

"Reika tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk kami, jadi..."

Via tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya ini. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Via berjalan dengan tenang ke depan pintu sambil memencet bel.

"Ulen, Reika sayang... ini Ibu, buka pintunya," ucap Via lembut

Flay dan Yuna hanya bisa berpandangan heran. Ibu. Ibu dari Cagalli, Kira dan Reika. Kedua orang itu tampak tidak percaya, wanita semuda ini adalah Ibu dari 3 anak. Rasanya mustahil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah kenyataan. Tak butuh waktu lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati pintu utama. Lalu, berlanjut dengan suara kunci yang dimasukkan ke lubangnya dan...

"Welcome home, Ibu^^ hehe," ucap Reika manja sambil memeluk Via

"Aih, kamu ini... sama-sama manjanya..."

"Reika'ku," ucap Kira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud memeluk adik kecilnya.

"Re-i-ka..." Cagalli menatap tajam pada adik bungsunya.

"Hiiee...?"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Reika dipaksa untuk masuk oleh Via. Lalu...

'Ckrek'

Pintu rumah keluarga Hibiki kembali ditutup dan dikunci oleh Via. Cagalli dan Kira hanya bisa berdiri diam tak bergerak. Posisi mereka masih sama, sampai kemudian...

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kedua saudara kembar itu mengatakan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang sama pula. Dengan kata lain, bersamaan. Suatu bukti bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan batin tersendiri sebagai anak kembar.

_to be continue..._

_* Author*_

_yup. sekian untuk chapter 3, oh iya... rei tidak tahu apa emang bener Cagalli lahir lebih dulu dari Kira, karena kalau dipikir-pikir... sulit untuk mengetahui siapa yang lahir terlebih dulu. Cagalli dilahirkan secara Natural, sedangkan Kira... seorang Ultimate Coordinator. Jadi, rei menurut aja pada perkataan Cagalli yang menyatakan bahwa Kira adalah 'adik' kembarnya. Blah, kebanyakan cuap-cuap_

_ Nah, saatnya ucapin terimakasih n bales review. Kepada:_

axe-nyooo

ini udah update=). happy reading, yah... semoga terhibur, haha

rinkaro

oh, ya? makasih... maaf updatenya lama...

merai alixya kudo

? masih kurang, ya? ... masukan saya terima

ofiai17

oh? harus bilang kalau update,ya? lewat apa? hum... hehe... ada aja, hhi

icha yukina clyne

allooo! semangad banget kamu?yup. Lacus tau kok, tapi diem aja, xxixxi

maaf updatenya lama, silakan baca^^

_Thx semuaaaa! See yaaaa…!_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_P_

_L_

_E_

_A_

_S_

_E_

_=D_


	5. Chapter 4

~~Little Matchmaker~~

multi chapter

genre: romance / humor

rated: T

Pairings: KiraLacus, Asucaga

Warning: OOC, with OC, lumayan gaje

disclaimer: don't own this story... hiks, sedihnya

_Semuanya… aku bener-bener minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya… aku keasyikan mikirin semesteran sampai-sampai ini fic aku telantarkan *kick!*. parahnya lagi, aku bahkan hampir lupa kalu ini fic udah publish di ffn and harus update… *getok*. Maafff… sebagai gantinya, dari chapter ini sampai selanjutnya, ceritanya bakal lebih panjang *semoga saja*. Osh, ini dia… _

Chapter 4

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tinggi 174 cm berdiri di depan rumah megah dengan cat putih yang berukuran 300 m2. Rumah dengan gaya Inggris ini memiliki halaman yang tidak kalah luas dari rumah keluarga Hibiki yang berada di samping kanannya. Berbeda dari keluarga Hibiki, rumah yang bertuliskan Zala di kiri pintu gerbang hijau ini mempunyai taman kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman. Taman yang sangat indah dengan kolam kecil di tengahnya.

"Luar biasa..."

Athrun menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengagumi rumah keluarga Zala. Wsajar saja kalau mewah. Kepala keluarga Zala, Patrick Zala, adalah pimpinan militer PLANT. Bersama Ulen Hibiki dan Siegel Clyne, mereka mendirikan sekolah elit kemiliteran dan juga organisasi militer, ZAFT. Athrun hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum palsunya pada gadis yang memiliki wsajah agak mirip dengan Lacus ini. Meskipun wsajah dan suaranya agak mirip dengan Lacus, sifat keduanya bagai langit dan bumi.

"Baru pertama kali?" tanya Athrun

"Yah, gitulah," jawab gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Meer.

Meer Campbell. Gadis yang dibawa Athrun. Athrun menatap Meer dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Sebenarnya, tak sampai hati Athrun melakukan hal ini. Dia tahu betul, bahwa Meer bukanlah gadis yang berada di hatinya. Dia paham, bahwa bagi dia, Meer hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cewek yang mengejarnya hanya karena wsajah dan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Athrun Zala. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, Athrun tidak sanggup membawa gadis yang benar-benar ia sukai ke rumahnya. Gadis yang benar-benar menjadi seorang 'putri' baginya, gadis beruntung yang memperoleh tempat khusus di hati Athrun Zala.

"Ayo masuk..."

Dengan terpaksa, Athrun menggenggam tangan kanan Meer dan menggandengnya, masuk ke rumah mewah di depannya, setelah sebelumnya Athrun menunjukkan Idnya di interphone. Mereka berjalan bersama melewati taman dan sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih gading dengan ukiran Zala di depannya. Athrun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memencet bel. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa gadis yang selama ini berada di belakangnya, hampir saja pingsan karena malu, membayangkan bahwa tangannya digenggam oleh seorang Athrun Zala. Athrun mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya, tidak sabar lagi menunggu pintu besar nan megah ini terbuka. Kejadian yang sama dengan yang dialami si kembar Hibiki, pintu rumah inipun terkunci untuk putra keluarga Zala.

"Athrun... ada apa?" tanya Meer malu-malu

"Lama... biasanya langsung dibukakan," ucap Athrun

Tak berapa lama sesudah Athrun selesai bicara, terdengar suara pintu yang kuncinya dibuka dari dalam. Seketika, senyum tulus mengembang di wajah Athrun. Meer yang menyadari senyum tulus itu tampak sedikit cemburu dengan seseorang yang berada di belakang pintu itu. Baru hari ini Meer mendapatkan senyuman dari Athrun, namun...

"Ath-ath!"

Meer tersadar dari lamunannya, dilihatnya seorang gadis manis berambut abu-abu dan bermata pink keunguan, sedang berdiri dengan ceria di depan pintu. Senyum Athrun semakin melebar begitu menyadari bahwa gadis yang tampak seusia dengan Reika inilah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun melepaskan tangan kanannya dari koper dan memeluk gadis yang berada di depannya ini.

"Chi-chi! Ath-ath kangeennn..." ucap Athrun sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ath-ath gitu sih, nggak pernah pulang..."

"Hehe, iya iya sayangku manisku... maaf dehh, tapi sekarang aku'kan udah pulang..."

"Di rumah berapa bulan coba? Kalau Cuma 3 minggu juga sama saja bohong..."

"Ehh, nggak kok... lumayan loh... nih^^"

Athrun menunjukkan angka 3 dengan jari tangan kanannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Athrun dengan sebutan 'Chi-chi' ini tersenyum senang melihat angkat yang ditunjukkan Athrun. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menoleh, menatap Meer yang berdiri bingung di samping Athrun. Ditatapnya Meer dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tampaknya agak heran dengan penampilan Meer yang menurutnya over centil. Rok mini berwarna pink dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah, dipadu dengan sebuah rompi berlengan sangat-sangat pendek.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku Meer Campbell, aku diajak oleh Athrun untuk ke rumahnya hari ini. Kau sendiri siapa? Akrab sekali dengan Athrun?" tanya Meer dengan nada agak cemburu.

"Aku Chino, Chino Zala, adiknya Athrun," ucap gadis berambut abu-abu sebahu yang gaya rambutnya sangat mirip dengan Athrun.

"Eh? Adiknya... Athrun?"

"Kalau iya kenapa! Kau mau protes, hah!" Chino memandang Meer dengan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

'Gawat nih. Kalau hal semacam ini terjadi, Chino bisa berubah jadi Cagalli ke tiga. Mana pandangannya kaya singa betina yang lagi mencari mangsa lagi. Paraahhhh... eh, tapi untung... bukan aku mangsanya, huehe... tapi tetap saja kasihan si Meer, dia belum tahu sifat asli seorang Chino Zala yang lucu nan imut-imut'

Athrun tetap memandang Chino dengan tatapan sister complex tingkat akut yang tidak lebih parah ataupun lebih ringan dari penyakit sama yang diderita Kira. Dengan kata lain, keduanya menderita penyakit sister dan brother complex tingkat akut yang sama. Aura kesenangan muncul di belakang Athrun tanpa mempedulikan aura Meer yang agak ketakutan dengan pandangan tajam nan brutal dari Chino. Meer melirik ke kanannya, sekedar melihat reaksi Athrun. Betapa kaget dan syoknya dia waktu melihat bahwa si Red Knight tetap senyam-senyum ceria melihat ekspresi adiknya. Yah, itu mungkin karena Athrun juga memiliki sikap yang hampir sama dengan Chino Zala. Sikap brutal. Meer tetap menatap Athrun dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan agar cowok yang mengsajaknya ke rumah ini menoleh, sadar akan keadaan temen ceweknya dan cepet-cepet memadamkan emosi adiknya. Tapi apa daya, hal itu sama sekali nggak terjadi. Athrun justru makin asyik berimajinasi.

"Ng.. hehe, yah nggak apa sih... hanya saja, aku baru tahu kalau Athrun mempunyai seorang adik cewek," balas Meer kemudian

"Huh, emang salah apa?"

"Nggak," Meer menggeleng pelan sambil berharap supaya tatapan tajam dari Chino ini bisa berubah dan sedikit melunak, "aku pikir Athrun itu anak tunggal, habis guru-guru bilang..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berpikir lebih keras..."

Belum selesai Meer mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Chino langsung saja memotong dengan nada bicara yang super-super dingin. Meer tambah kaget, matanya melebar sambil tetap berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Chino. Dia berusaha untuk melihat ke arah lain, yang pasti bukan ke arah Chino. Tak berapa lama setelah keadaan yang sangat-sangat canggung dan menyeramkan itu, Athrun tersadar dan kembali pada dunia di mana dia berada. Dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia tidak sedang berada di dunia mimpinya, dia masih berada di depan pintu rumah yang berwarna putih gading ini. Rumahnya sendiri, kediaman keluarga Zala. Athrun juga sadar bahwa Meer mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dari Chino, oleh karena itu...

"Chino, Papa and Mama ada'kan?" tanya Athrun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana

"Pa-Pat and Ma-Ore?" tanya Chino kemudian

"Iyuupie dong. Pat-Pa and Ore-Ma, emang kita punya berapa pasangan orang tua coba? Ada di dalam? Nggak pergi'kan?"

Athrun menundukkan badannya, sejsajar dengan Chino yang mempunyai tinggi..156 cm? Meer yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua kakak beradik Zala ini tak bisa melakukan hal yang lain selain melongo. Kaget akan kosakata yang digunakan Athrun dan Chino. Yang benar saja! Mereka pakai kosakata yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Pat-Pa, Ore-Ma, Chi-chi, Ath-ath? emang Athrun itu udah berapa tahun sekarang? Kenapa masih saja memakai kosakata aneh itu. Ingin sekali Meer menanyakan atau bahkan lebih parah lagi mengkomplain pemakaian kosakata yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan dan udah nggak pantes untuk dikatakan oleh Athrun itu. Tapi apa daya, baru saja dia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk mengkomplain, dia teringat akan pandangan tajam yang baru saja ia terima dari Chino.

"Ada kok, Kak," jawab Chino sambil melirik ke arah lain, "Kakak mau ketemu, ya?"

"Iya, mau ngenalin Meer ke Pat-Pa and Ore-Ma," jawab Athrun

"Wot!" refleks Chino

"Ngenalin? Emang ce-we-k ini siapanya Kakak?"

Chino bertanya pada Athrun sambil menekannkan perkataannya. Tak hanya sampai di situ aja, Chino juga melirik tajam ke arah Meer yang masih aja ketakutan oleh sikap dari Chino. Athrun yang mengetahui pandangan aneh adiknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada Meer sambil mengangguk sedikit, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Tadi malam, Mama telepon, Kakak diminta membawa cewek yang Kakak sukai ke rumah dan mengenalkannya pada Papa-Mama," ucap Athrun jujur tapi dengan nada menyesal.

Mengetahui maksud sikap Athrun yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke rumah, Meer tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit karena sangat-sangat senang. Setelah mendengar jawaban Athrun itu, entah bagaimana Meer langsung bisa melupakan ketakutannya pada tatapan tajam dari Chino.

'Aduuuh, ternyata ini toh maksud Athrun mengajakku ke rumahnya... aduuuh... senangnya hatiku ini... untung aku hidup'

Lain halnya dengan Chino, gadis yang seumuran dengan Reika ini justru mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Athrun. Ditatapnya Kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum mengerikan nan usil mengembang di wajah cantik nan imut seorang Chino Zala. Athrun yang mengetahui arti senyum itu hanya bisa berharap bahwa tak akan ada suatu hal merepotkan yang terjadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Senyum usil Chino semakin mengembang. Perlahan, Chino mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Athrun dan Meer sama-sama bingung dengan kelakuan Chino yang aneh, untuk apa menjentikkan jari? Apakah Chino mempunyai kejutan menyenangkan untuk menyambut kedatangan Kakak laki-lakinya yang baru aja pulang ini?

'drap-drap-drap'

Tak berapa lama sesudah Chino menjentikkan jarinya itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tapi anehnya, itu bukan langkah kaki manusia, lebih condong ke suara langkah hewan yang sedang berlari. Tak butuh waktu lama, sesuatu muncul dari samping rumah. Bener aja. Itu adalah suara langkah kaki seekor Golden dog yang berlari menuju Meer dan Athrun. Meer yang emang phobia anjing mulai ketakutan dan memegang lengan baju Athrun kuat-kuat. Sedangkan Athrun yang emang sudah kangen dengan 'Nic-nic', anjing kesayangan keluarganya, justru menunduk hendak memeluk anjing yang masih aja berlari itu. Tapi...

"Kyaaa! Tasku!"

Tiba-tiba saja Meer berteriak setelah menyadari bahwa anjing peliharaan keluarga Zala ini mengambil tas pink tua yang ia bawa. Tak berhenti sampai di situ aja, anjing itu meletakkan tas yang baru aja dia ambil di tengah-tengah taman dan berbalik, kembali berlari ke arah Meer.

"Kyaaaaa! Athrun, tolong aku..."

Meer segera berlari menjauhi Athrun dan Chino. Athrun hanya bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa peliharaan kesayangannya itu menemukan 'mangsa' baru. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chino Zala? Tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Cewek aneh satu ini tetap berdiri diam, santai, tenang, damai di tempatnya semula. Dia bahkan tampak tak peduli melihat 'teman' Aniki-nya yang menjadi 'santapan' lezat Golden dog dengan berat 15 kg itu.

"Meer? Meer!"

Bagaikan tersadar dari dunianya,, Athrun berdiri dan berlari mengejar Meer yang lari menghindari kejaran Nic-nic. Sambil terus berusaha mengejar kedua orang yang mirip adegan di film-film India itu, Athrun terus saja memanggil sang anjing. Athrun segera meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya, teriakannya juga terdengar semakin yakin dan mantap. Dia begitu percaya akan pernyataan _'inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat anjingku melupakan santapannya'. _Belajar dari pengalaman dan apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ini, Nic-nic pasti langsung lari ke pelukan sang majikan.

"Ckckck, pede banget sih, _Aniki_?" ucap Chino sambil bersandar di pintu.

Gadis cilik ini tampak -sangat- menikmati pemandangan di depannya. dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil tetap tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam hal ini, siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan berfikir bahwa Chino Zala tak memikirkan satu carapun untuk menolong Meer Campbell.

"Guk-guk-guk!"

Entah karena alasan apa dan cara yang bagaimana, Nic-nic bukannya lari ke pelukan Athrun, tapi justru mengejar Meer. Mereka bertiga terus berlari menyusuri pinggiran taman kediaman Zala. Senyum Chino semakin melebar saat jarinya sudah mengisyaratkan angka 4. Artinya, ketiga ornag itu sudah berputar-putar sebanyak 4 kali.

"Hahaha... kau pikir bisa dengan mudah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini apa? Cewek centil..."

Chino tertawa bangga sambil membawa koper merah-hitam milik Athrun dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Sesudah pintu besar itu tertutup, Chino segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci berwarna perak dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, kembali mengunci pintu besar itu. Setelah itu, Chino dengan tenangnya berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan duduk di sebelah orang tuanya, Patrick dan Lenore Zala. Youlan, sang kepala pelayan keluarga Zala, bergerak cepat dan mengambil koper yang diletakkan Chino di samping sofa. Youlan segera naik ke atas, menyimpan koper itu di kamar Athrun.

"Terima kasih, Paman Youlan," ucap Chino sambil mengambil secangkir teh Jasmine

"_No problem_, nona Chino"

"Kau berhasil, sayang?" tanya Lenore sambil membelai lembut rambut abu-abu putrinya ini.

"Yupie. Mereka lagi lari marathon keliling lapangan depan tuh, aku tak tahu kapan mereka akan berhenti berlari... semoga aja saat persiapan game selanjutnya sudah selesai, khukhukhu...," jawab Chino sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alis matanya

"Hh, kau memang putri kebanggaanku.." ucap Patrick sambil mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Kalau begitu... ayo kita bersiap untuk permainan selanjutnya, Athrun pasti akan sangat senang..." kata Lenore

"Hahaha"

_to be continue..._

Wawancara Author::

Rei: ahaa...! akhirnya aku menulis tentang Athrun juga... I like it!

Athrun: heii...

Rei: ya? Apa?

Athrun: kau bilang kau akan memperbaiki imageku yang selama ini kau hancurkan di ff kali ini

Rei:

Athrun: terus, kau juga bilang akan menyelamatkanku dari penderitaan Cagalli

Rei: emang, ada masalah?

Athrun: ada, banyak sekali... kalau kau emang ingin memperbaiki imageku.. kenapa aku bersama Meer... lo nyadar nggak seeehh? *nunjuk-nunjuk samping kirinya*

Rei: hee...? *melihat ke samping kiri Athrun*

Meer: Athrunku sayang... kita nikah yuuukkk... ayoo... terus ntar kita hidup bahagia di surga... sama aku, ya sayang... *mau nyium Athrun*

Cagalli: Ath-runnn...! berani-beraninya kau... *masukkin peluru ke pistolnya terus pasang kuda-kuda buat nembak*

Athrun: *lari* gyyaaaa! Ampun Cagalli, jangan kirim aku ke surga sekarang... benaran Cagalli... aku cinta kamu, bukan Meer...

Cagalli: pem-bo-hong *nada datar, tetep nembak Athrun*

Athrun: Gyaaaa! SOME BODY HELP ME...! KIRA! HELP ME PLEASE...!

Kira: Athrun... sorry ya... aku masih sayang nyawa... aku masih pingin nikah dulu sama Lacus, terus punya anak kembar cowok cewek, terus ntar aku sama Lacus.. *ngayal ala Naruto, gila deh jadinya ckckck*

Lacus: eh...? *tersipu malu* Ki... Kira... bruk *pingsan ala Hinata Hyuuga*

Kira+Athrun: eh...? Lacus?

Meer: gyaaa... Lacus-sama... wae yo? *digetok*

Cagalli: Kira, lo apain sahabat gue sampai dia pingsan kaya gitu...!*mulai nembak Kira n Athrun*

Kira+Athrun: *lari* gyaaa...! Gomen Cagalli...! gyaaa!

Youi: Hola minna-san,*geleng-geleng* tampaknya Perang Bloody Valentine Ketiga akan segera pecah

Fan-fan: allo Minna-san, aku Cuma mau ingetin Rei... penggunaan bahasanya nggak pas loh, Rei...

Rei: egplah... namanya juga ada unsur humornya. Eh iya... semuanya, kenalkan, mereka adalah 2 OC di FanFic ini ^^

Youi: alasan

Fan-fan: ckckck... oke-oke... chapter 4 cukup sampai sini...

Rei: oke, saya mau ucapin makasih buat ofiai17, Ann Key, Icha Yukina Clyne adn Merai Alixya Kudo, makasih udah mau rev..

aku juga minta maaf kalau masih ada typo, nah. mind to rev again?


	6. Chapter 5

Rei Nanda mempersembahkan...

Gundam Seed/Destiny FanFiction

Little Matchmaker

genre: romance / humor

rated: T

Pairings: KiraLacus, Asucaga

Warning: OOC, with OC, lumayan gaje, lagi-lagi nggak yakin layak dibaca dan nggak yakin bisa update tepat waktu

disclaimer: don't own this story... hiks, sedihnya... tapi tak apalah, bisa buat ff udah bersyukur, hehe

* * *

_semuanya.. hai-hai=)_

_untuk yang kesekian kalinya... aku nggak bisa update tepat waktu, apalagi tiba-tiba ideku untuk LM ini ngadat. mentok. nah, untuk hal itu... adakah dari kalian yang sangattttt ingin mengusili chara-chara yang aku pinjem untuk FF kali ini? bolehkah aku tahu? *puppy eyes*. lalu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka yang ternyata saudaraa... masih mau ngereview fic yang makin hari makin aneh aja ini... hiks..._

_kamile murasame:_

_gomawo... arigatou... thanks_

_aku nggak tahu bagian mananya yang lucu. tapi syukurlah kalau anda terhibur. Nie chapter barunya=), dan maaf kalau chapter kali ini pendek... karena yah... di atas itu, hehe. Hope you like it_

_ofiai17:_

_senpai... arigatou banget masih setia pada fic daku... *nangis bombai*. hehe, mau muncul di ficku?hha. Enjoy..._

_uchihyuu nagisa:_

_Annyeong... na neun Rei Nanda imnida^^_

_hope you like this chapiee_

_yosh. tak usah . happy reading..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

"Pulang..."

Gadis cantik dan baik dengan tinggi 160 cm itu berdiri tegap dan tenang di depan pagar biru sebuah rumah megah dengan luas 300 m2. Rumah bercat putih dengan taman asri yang dibuat mengelilingi halaman depan ini adalah kediaman keluarga Clyne. Keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi PLANT, sama dengan keluarga Hibiki dan Zala. Siegel Clyne, kepala keluarga ini adalah Chairman PLANT, pemimpin PLANT sekaligus pendiri sekolah dan organisasi militer, ZAFT. Gadis berambut pink ini mengengencangkan genggamannya pada koper pink-biru yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sesosok cowok berambut hijau cerah tampak berdiri tenang di kirinya. Meski dari belakang terlihat tenang, sesungguhnya cowok ini kaget luar biasa, melihat bangunan rumah yang luar biasa megah yang ada di depannya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, menatap sosok Athrun Zala bersama Meer Campbell yang berdiri di rumah megah paling kanan, Kira Hibiki, Cagalli Hibiki, Yuna Roma Seiran dan Flay Allster, berdiri di depan rumah megah yang ada di tengah-tengah rumah keluarga Zala dan Clyne. Sting Oakley sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mulai menuruti rasa penasaran yang hinggap di hatinya. Dilihatnya rumah keluarga Zala dan Hibiki. Dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala setelah mengetahui, bahwa kedua rumah itu tidak kalah megah, mewah, unik dari rumah bergaya Prancis-Inggris yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ada apa, Sting?"

Lacus menoleh sambil menatap lembut pada Sting yang baru aja kembali ke sampingnya setelah puas melihat dua rumah yang lain. Sting menatap Lacus dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Lacus. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana hijau daun yang ia kenakan. Sting tersenyum ramah pada Lacus dan menggeleng.

"Hanya 'wah' aja..." ucapnya

"Wah? Kau baru pertama kali ke Aprilius One, ya?" tanya Lacus ramah

"Seperti itulah..."

"Lalu? Bagaimana kesanmu?"

"Tak kusangka rumah-rumah di sini wah semua. Kalau kau boleh tahu, berapa luasnya?"

"Masing-masing rumah yang berada di blok A1 ini luasnya 300 m2. tapi di blok ini hanya ada 6 rumah," balas Lacus masih dengan nada yang sangat-sangat ramah

"Hmb... rumah keluarga Zala, Hibiki, Clyne, lalu?"

"Joule, Elthman dan Waltfeld," sambung Lacus

Sting mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Orang-orang yang tinggal di blok ini ternyata emang orang-orang yangmemiliki pengaruh paling besar bagi PLANT dan juga ZAFT. Lacus memandang wajah Sting dan tersenyum. Pelan, dia berjalan menuju inter kom dan menunjukkan Idnya. Pagar biru besar itu membuka secara perlahan dan menyediakan jalan masuk bagi Lacus dan juga Sting. Lacus tersenyum dan mulai berjalan diiringi Sting. Suasana di rumah ini bener-bener nyaman, asri dan damai. Bau harum bungga mawar dan tulip bertebaran di halaman rumah mewah ini. Kupu-kupu cantik yang berwarna-warni tampak hinggap pada bunga-bunga yang emang lebih banyak di tanam di rumah ini, dibanding rumah keluarga Hibiki ataupun Zala.

'ting-tong'

Dengan tenang, Lacus memencet bel rumahnya dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Sting sendiri tetap berdiri diam di kiri Lacus sambil mengamati halaman depan rumah ini. Sekali lagi, Sting berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bener-bener pemandangan luar biasa, dia merasa berada di taman Aprilius. Sebuah tempat terkenal yang berada di Aprilius One. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tardengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju pintu. Senyum Lacus semakin melebar.

'crek'

Sting mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok gadis manis berambut pirang. Gadis bermata biru kehijauan ini berdiri santai di antara kedua daun pintu besar berwarna putih. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Lacus sambil mulai bersandar di daun pintu sebelah kanannya. Lacus membalas senyuman gadis manis itu

"Aku pulang..." ucap Lacus

"Aku tahu, selamat datang," balas gadis itu, "tampaknya kau benar-benar kelelahan? Apa sampai segitu melelahkannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawab Lacus, "kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Aku dengar kau ada hubungan dengan cowok berambut biru muda itu?" tanya Lacus

"Ah... aku berharap bisa terus jalan sih..."

Gadis ini tersipu malu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala yang sebenernya tidak gatal dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Neider, cowok barunya. Lacus yang melihat tingkah gadis berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya ini hanya bisa tersenyum tulus. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang mengingatkan, Lacus menoleh ke arah Sting dan menggenggam lengan kananannya

"Xi-chan, kenalkan, ini Sting. Sting ini temanku" kata Lacus sambil mendekatkan Sting pada gadis manis ini

"Sting Oakley. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau siapa?" tanya Sting sambil mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan gadis ini.

"Oh, te-ma-n, ya... aku Xia Clyne," balas Xia sambil mulai menjabat tangan Sting

"Clyne. Kau adiknya Lacus, ya?" tanya Sting, "sama-sama cantik..."

"Oh, terima kasih..."

Xia tersenyum aneh sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sting. Sampai-sampai Sting membelalakkan matanya karena berusaha menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di tangan kanannya. Setelah merasa bahwa sakit ini sudah cukup, Xia diam-diam mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Sting. Lacus yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menatap aneh pada Sting dan Xia.

"Kakak di rumah berapa minggu?" tanya Xia dengan nada usil

"Ya ampun... kok minggu sih?" jawab Lacus

"Bukankah terakhir kali Kakak pulang Cuma 2 minggu?"

"Benar juga, ya," ucap Lacus sambil mengingat-ingat, "kali ini aku di rumah selama 3 bulan"

"Gaah! Lama dong. Gila, asik banget nih.. 3 bulan libur di rumah melulu..."

Xia pura-pura ngambek sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Lacus dan Sting tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Xia. Kalau kita ingat-ingat lagi, sikap yang ditunjukkan Xia kali ini jauh lebih baik, lebih akrab dan juga lebih bersahabat pada 'orang yang disukai' Kakaknya dibanding dengan tingkah Reika ataupun Chino. Chino secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap menentang dan melawan pada Meer, Reika menunjukkan sikap menentang itu secara perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Sedangkan Xia, justru menunjukkan sikap yang cukup bersahabat, meskipun gaya bicaranya agak sedikit canggung dan tidak enak, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada penyambutan yang dilakukan oleh Reika dan Chino. Masih ingat apa yang dilakukan Reika dan Chino? Mereka berdua dengan tenangnya meninggalkan Kakak mereka di luar rumah bersama tamunya, sedang kopernya mereka bawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Nah... dengan sikap Xia yang tampak bersahabat ini, apakah itu merupakan sebuah sinyal bahwa Sting dan Lacus akan diizinkan memasuki rumah dengan aman dan damai? Tanpa keanehan satupun? Apalagi mengingat bahwa Lacus tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama saat Xia membukakan pintu. Mungkin ini emang sinyal yang baik dari keluarga Clyne yang emang terkenal sebagai keluarga yang paling sabar di blok A1. berbeda dengan keluarga Hibiki yang terkenal usil namun bijaksana, ataupun dengan keluarga Zala yang terkenal kecerdasan mereka membuat perangkap_._

"Memang kau sekolah di mana, Xia?" tanya Sting lembut dan bersahabat

"Heliopolis High School," jawab Xia, masih dengan nada bersahabat, "ada apa?"

"Kenal dengan Auel Neider?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang kenal sih. Kau siapanya?"

"Aku ini sepupunya, Auel tinggal di rumahku karena kedua orang tuanya memilih tinggal di bumi. Sesekali, aku menemaninya pergi ke New York untuk menengok Paman dan Bibi," jelas Sting

"Apakah kau ini 'Stinky'?" tanya Xia antusiaa

"Setidaknya Auel sering emanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau tahu aku?"

"Aku sering mendengar cerita itu dari Auel"

Lacus POV

Aku tersenyum senang melihat respon positif yang ditunjukkan oleh Xia. Setidaknya, Xia yang emang penuh dengan ide-ide aneh yang kadang-kadang nekat dan tidak masuk akal ini bisa menerima keberadaan Sting sebagai seseorang yang akan dikenalkan pada Ayah dan Ibu. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat akur dan cepat akrab. Tapi, dari tadi mereka hanya berbasa-basi saja... mungkin sebagai penengalan? Tapi, ada apa, ya? Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang berkata bahwa setelah ini... akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan

Wawancara Author... AGAIN, hha...

Hehe, sekian yang bisa aku publish saat ini... Hope you like it...^^

ehm... thanks juga untuk kamile murasame-san yang telah memberikan jempol ^^.

readers, bagaimana? mind to rev?


End file.
